Out of the Ashes
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Second fic in my medieval sereis. The dark king has risen from the ashes and is coming for revenge on the digidestined who have thier own additions to worry about. Takari, Tairoa, Jomi, Kenako.


A/N: This is the sequel to my first Midevil fic 'The Dark Kingdom', if you haven't read it I suggest you do but its not needed to follow this story. This is a lot like the last one and has something for everyone Romance, Drama, Action, and even Humor. 

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my past stories you are all wonderful and I really appreciate it! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think, I really do like the feedback.

Now a special note to a certain reviewer who reviewed 'Dark Kingdom' but didn't leave their name. I apologize if you didn't like my story, grammar, couples, and use of names but if your going to flame me at least leave your name. I am the first to admit that my grammar his horrible and without grammar check it would be a lot worse. I do thank you for the constructive criticism and hope that this story is more to your liking.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did would I be working retail during the holidays?

Out of the Ashes-

The wind howled and lightning flashed throughout out the dark sky illuminating the darkest parts of the now dead Kingdom. It had been three years since the Dark Kingdom fell and now it was a deserted and barren landscape. At the sight where the mighty castle once stood lay a pile of stone and rubble, a far cry from its once great glory. 

A single small figure sat within the rubble pulling rocks and rotting beams away searching desperately through the ashes. He had been searching for three years, as soon as the ashes cooled he a run into the rubble. "I will find it my king" Puppetmon said a hint of insanity in his child like voice. "Don't worry any minute now I will find it and you will be restored".

Puppetmon kept searching until he finally found what he was looking for, in what used to be Piedmon's imperial chamber. He cried with joy pulling the black book from under a piece of stone. The cover was pure black with a skull on the center surrounded by the symbols of the crests that the members of the court wore. The yellow pages were a little singed but the book was still readable.

"I found it master" he said holding it up high with a flash of lightning "You will be reborn and those who destroyed you will pay with everything they hold dear!"

Miles away in the Ishida Kingdom no one was aware of the evil arising again. They two kingdoms had joined as one with the marriage of TK and Kari and now both resided in Ishida enjoying their third year of peace. The sun shown brightly down upon the inhabitants as the people prepared to celebrate the birth of an heir.

Izzy walked into the throne room with his apprentice Cody in tow carrying volumes of scrolls dictating royal procedure for an event of this magnitude. 

"Izzy I thought you knew everything that went on here, so why do we have to drag these things out?" Cody asked shifting his pile of scrolls in his arms. Over the years Izzy had become very attached to the boy seeing him more like a son or a brother.

Izzy smiled "Well that last heir we had here was TK and that was around twenty years ago. I was only about four when it happened and don't remember very much, just that my dad who like me was the royal advisor ran around getting everything ready."

Cody seemed satisfied with the answer and didn't ask anymore questions as they dumped them on the large table at the front of the room. Matt and Tai looked up from the conversation their eyes widening at the pile set before them. Joe sneezed at the dust flew up filling the area.

"Izzy you didn't have to bring the whole library up here" Matt said. He brushed some dust off his dark blue tunic the silver trim shining as he moved.

Izzy was doing the same with his purple one. "I didn't, this is the procedure for the heir's welcome and coronation, consider yourself lucky you should see what we have to do when you die".

Tai was looking at one of the scrolls already confused "A public presentation to the whole kingdom, crest designed, feast…do we have time to do all of this I mean the baby is due any day now".

Joe nodded as he looked through his own scrolls "We should be fine I think she still has a few more days left". He was the doctor to the families and he too was getting ready to deliver his first royal baby. "Or the baby could be like you Tai and be a few weeks late, I remember my father had to live at the castle waiting for you".

"I'm the king I was using royal purgative," Tai said defensively.

"Then I propose that we get started, I'll get Davis and Ken to handle security," Cody said trying to become more assertive, as Izzy had suggested a few weeks ago. Cody being the youngest member of the court strived desperately for respect that he rarely got.

Matt agreed "They should be back from the market with the ladies soon and this would be perfect unwinding activity for them, especially after going to the market with them. Besides the celebration itself won't happen for a few months after the baby comes." 

Joe and Tai both laughed knowing that the queen and her bodyguard could spend days on one street alone. "We better get going we want to get most of this done before they get home".

While the others planned TK sat with Kari in the secluded garden in the castle getting a little peace from the chaos surrounding them. The roses were in full bloom their sweet fragrance filling the air as the sounds of the river flowing gently through, soothing the pair. Kari sighed as she leaned into TK more feeling his arms close around her in a loving embrace.

"Are you okay" he asked his blue eyes full of worry.

Kari smiled "I'm fine just a little tired," she admitted rubbing her hand over her large belly feeling the baby kicking again. She quickly grabbed TK's hand putting it to the spot. 

TK felt the baby kicking rapidly in her stomach a smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead before moving down to her lips.

Kari returned the kiss feeling nothing but pure love for a few precious moments. After breaking away she lay her head on her husbands shoulder "Should we be helping them plan this celebration, I mean it is for our baby."

TK shook his head "Matt and the others can handle it, besides I have no idea what to do the last one of these things was for me."

"I just feel we should be helping out…" Kari stopped mid sentence and her hands flew to her stomach as a sharp pain ripped through her body. She gasped and would have fallen to the ground if TK hadn't caught her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly looking into her brown eyes for any indication. Untold terror swept through his body as her breathing became hard and her eyes closed with pain.

Kari knew as the pain began to subside exactly what was happening "I think it's time, I mean it has been pretty active for a few hours now".

"Are you sure" the prince asked his fear now mixing with excitement. The prince still didn't want to rouse the whole kingdom for a false alarm.

Kari gasped again as the pain returned. That was all TK needed he picked her up cradling her in his arms moving quickly to the castle. "Matt! Izzy! Help!" he yelled his voice echoing off the stone walls of the castle. He knew that would bring his brother from where ever he was in a hurry. "Hold on Kari" he soothed running up the stairs as fast as he felt was safe.

Matt dropped his scroll at the sound of his brother's cries for help. Izzy looked up the color drained from his face and the two took off running in the direction it had come from. Tai and Joe on their heels knowing where TK was Kari wasn't too far away and after they had nearly lost them to Piedmon and no one was taking any chances.

Cody ran the opposite direction in order to find the digimon fearing a battle was at hand and knowing they would be needed.

"TK" Matt called praying for an answer.

His prayers were answered as TK's panicked voice came down the hall "Down here Kari's having the baby". It was then that they came into view TK still held Kari up in his arms while Kari herself shut her eyes waiting for the pain to pass.

Joe ran to the pair checking her over "Lets get her into bed and someone find Yolei for me". Tai moved out of the way allowing TK to carry his sister away his heart aching knowing that there was nothing he could do to spare his sister from the upcoming pain. With his cloak flowing behind him he followed the young couple to their private quarters followed by Matt, Joe, and Izzy.

Hour's later Tai sat outside TK and Kari's room ringing his hands nervously as Kari's pain filled cries filtered out of the room, each one like a knife through his heart. Gatomon sat in his lap digging her claws into his leg, deeper with each cry. Matt and Izzy sat a few feet away frantically writing down what was needed with the other digimon pacing nervously, anything to keep their mind of it.

Footsteps echoed down the hall followed by worried voices. Yolei was in the lead arms full of herbs and blankets followed by Mimi and Sora each one pulling the dresses off of the ground trying to run faster. Ken and Davis came behind carrying armfuls of packages. Tai leapt out of his seat to embrace Sora.

"What did we miss?" she asked out of breath adjusting her crown pulling her brown hair out of the way and hearing another cry come from Kari.

Yolei opened the door and hurried in to help Joe in anyway she could besides TK she was the only other person allowed in there until the baby arrived

Ken turned to Cody wanting to get filled in while Davis flopped down into one of the chairs letting exhaustion take over "So will everything be all right, what's going on?"

Cody's green eyes turned to focus on the boy who he had once thought to be his brother. "She went into labor a few hours ago and Joe has been working ever since so far everything is fine and hopefully the baby will come any minute now".

Mimi took a seat by Palmon and Sora "Well then is a good thing we cut our trip short, now is everything ready for the presentation to the people".

Izzy and Matt let out frustrated sighs and threw another paper into the fire. Mimi and Sora went over to the table to help them. The minutes began to tick by why they waited and waited…

Puppetmon worked tirelessly throwing the ingredients into the bubbling cauldron. "Two more my king, just two more and you will be reborn" he said talking to no one, quickly glancing at the traveler he had grabbed in order to get the ingredients. Her blonde hair covered her face, as she lay in the dirt still unmoving. He went back to the book and threw in a handful of herbs.

The pot began to shake violently as a black smoke poured out of it weaving through the ruins of the once dark castle. It soon emerged again and took shape before him, the shape of his king.

"King Piedmon" he cried with joy falling to the ground in a deep bow trying to kiss his feet, only to find that he went right through them. Puppetmon looked up to see the dark lord staring at his hands turning them over as if not believing what he was seeing.

Piedmon looked down at his faithful servant "I am reborn, but am not whole you must put the final ingredient in so that we can begin our conquest of the world and the destruction of Ishida and Kaymia".

Puppetmon looked to the book his smile falling when he saw what the final ingredient was, the blood of a king. "My lord I don't have it, this girl provided me with everything but the blood of a king must be taken from the source".

Piedmon's eyes flared with anger "I will not be stopped now, I have risen from the ashes to get my revenge…" his attention turned to the still unconscious girl as his eyes changed. A wicked grin worked it's way to his lips "I can still inhabit bodies though…" With that he returned to a puff of black smoke and entered her body.

The body twitched a few times before she pushed herself up her green eyes ablaze with a evil light "So Puppetmon which way to Ishida, and what has happened since I have been gone?"

The puppet took a deep breath as they set out knowing that his master wasn't going to be happy with what he heard.

The sun had set in Ishida but the kingdom was still awake awaiting word from the castle. Many of the inhabitants held a candlelight vigil offering support to the prince and princess.

TK sat next to Kari holding her hand tightly trying to do whatever he could to ease her suffering. It had been hours since the first contraction and according to Joe they where getting close because Kari had started to push. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she bore down once more.

"Okay you can stop Kari" Joe said as Yolei readied blankets "the next one should do it okay". TK leaned over kissing her on the forehead before placing the cool rag on her head.

"Come on Kari almost there" he encouraged his crest beginning to glow brightly. Kari not trusting herself not to scream nodded as her crest sprang to life as she prepared for the final push. The princess put as much strength as she could muster into the final effort.

Joe helped the baby out immediately handing it to Yolei and cutting the cord "It's a boy" he said happily Kari falling back into the pillow tears of joy falling down her cheeks as the baby let out his first cries. Her rest didn't last for long as more pain ripped through her body, TK looked away from the baby concerned when the grip on his hand tightened considerably.

"What's wrong" the prince demanded his eyes full of worry.

Joe checked for problems fearing the worst his own eyes widening in surprise "Your highness there is another, you are having twins". Yolei too looked surprised and began grabbing more blankets carefully laying the first baby in a cradle out of harms way.

The two crests glowed brilliantly filling the room with pink and gold light. The second baby arrived rather quickly (compared to the first), finally allowing Kari to fall back in relief "It's a girl" Joe announced smiling bigger than ever "This ought to put Matt and Izzy in a fit, I hate to see the royal procedure for this".

TK and Kari didn't hear him for they where off in their own little world. Kari holding both of the babies in her arms still crying. TK couldn't stop smiling as he kissed her on the forehead "You where great" he said looking down at the babies.

Yolei quickly cleaned up and opened the door to deliver the news the very impatient crowd waiting outside.

The sound of a baby crying shook everyone from their traces. Tai jumped up sending Gatomon into Gabumon whom was on the floor at his feet. Davis dropped the chess piece he was moving bringing him out of his match with Ken. Matt dropped his quill and stood up with Cody waiting for the door to open. When it didn't they began to worry.

"Why isn't someone out here yet?" Sora asked as she began to fidget with her crest nervously.

Mimi placed a consoling hand on the queen's arm. The door finally opened to reveal Yolei wiping her hands on a damp cloth. "Well it's a boy," she said smiling as cheers erupted from the small group. Veemon handed Agumon a small bag of gold in order to settle their bet. Yolei held up her hands calling for silence "And it's a girl". The cheers stopped and were replaced by looks of confusion.

"What did you say?" Tai asked his jaw hanging open.

"Twins" Yolei said proudly "Mother and father are doing fine I'll let you know when you can come see them". She gave Ken a quick kiss before disappearing back into the room leaving the stunned court.

Ken looked to Matt and Izzy "So what is the procedure for twins?"

The blonde king shrugged "I think whatever we want…" he was interrupted as the doors again opened and Yolei poked her head out.

"You can come in two at a time no more," she said leaving the door open a crack leaving the court to decide.

Sora smiled "Go on Matt and Tai, we know you'll go nuts if you have to wait any longer". The two nodded their thanks and ran into the room. 

TK sat next to Kari on the bed his blond hair falling over his tired yet happy eyes. In his arms he held his son. The tiny boy took after his mother, with stunning brown eyes and a head full of brown hair. Kari lay next to TK her head resting on his shoulder. In her arms she cradled their baby girl. She looked like her father inheriting the famous bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

Yolei and Joe finished their checks and quietly went out a side door to the bathroom in order to clean up. This left the royal couple alone with their children in peace. At the sound of the door opening the two raised their heads to see their brothers enter. The two kings entered with huge smiles on their faces as they rushed to their sibling's sides.

Tai looked at the babies' joy filling his brown eyes. "How are you doing?" he asked sitting down moving some hair out of his sister's eyes.

Kari smiled "I'm just fine, Joe said under the circumstances things couldn't have gone better". The little girl in her arms opened her eyes focusing on Matt and Tai, seeming to study them.

"Well what are their names?" Matt asked smiling at his nephew slipping his finger into his tiny hand.

Kari carefully shifted handing the baby to Tai. "This is Alexandra," she said making sure that her head was being supported. TK was next handing his son too Matt. "This is Aren". Matt carefully took the baby looking very uncomfortable having not held a baby since Takeru was little.

TK and Kari then sat back and watched their brother's.

"I could stay like this forever," Kari said sinking deeper into TK's arms. TK nodded softly kissing her as he watched the kings carefully bounced them up and down. The two slowly allowed themselves to fall into a blissful sleep.

Tai looked over to Matt "Our future is going to be bright". The blonde nodded in agreement looking to his brother who had fallen asleep with Kari in his arms. 

Piedmon was furious, not only had he been away for three years but also he had to inhabit the body of a girl when he made it back. "So your telling me that no only did the little prince and princess survive but they are expecting heir," he asked Puppetmon.

The faithful servant looked up with fear in his childlike eyes "Yes master".

"And you are all that's left of my court?"

Puppetmon knew this was going to send him over the edge "Well no, Lady Devimon was away when you died."

The king turned the green eyes on the girl he held blazed with rage. "Where is she and why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Sire you sent her to the caves with those eggs. She has been there guarding them ever since acting on your orders to protect them with her life. I tried to get her away to help avenge you but she refused to go against her king". The tiny puppet cowered in fear starting to regret his actions.

Piedmon seemed lost in thought "The eggs…" An evil smile appeared on his lips as he rubbed his hands together. "You know my faithful servant, why I was so happy when my children brought me Hope and Light". Not waiting for an answer he continued "They have power beyond your wildest dreams, they have the power to bring out the true darkness, and their child will have twice the power…" After thinking for a few moments he finally finished "I have a way to get them and the blood all at the same time."

Puppetmon didn't say a word just waited for his master to continue. "Royal protocol demands that the baby be presented to the kingdom in a large ceremony. At that time peasants and nobles bestow gifts on the baby. Come Puppetmon we must go fetch some eggs I believe they will make excellent gifts".

Six months later…

The court sat in the large throne room each on nervous about the day's upcoming events. Sora had a pained look on her face as Mimi once again adjusted her corset. Her crimson dress flowed around her making the gold trim shimmer in the sun. On her head she wore a Tiara of diamonds and rubies, made from the crown jewels of the kingdom.

"You know how much I hate these things" the queen muttered glaring at her husband. "You're the king can't you outlaw them or something".

Mimi stifled a laugh as Tai responded "Why would I do a thing like that you look great". The king was struggling with his crown still unable to get it over his unruly brown hair.

Yolei was in the process of hunting down the digimon. Her long black dress was continuously tripping her up. "Come on guys its just for today, do it for the kids" she pleaded.

Hawkmon's answer came from the rafters "I'm not wearing it, it's a dress".

Ken came to his wife's aid "It's not a dress, it's a tunic now get down here".

Matt stood next to Izzy sheathing his sword "Now all the security is taken care of, I don't want to take any chances". Even though TK had grown up Matt was still protective and now there where two more to worry about.

His red headed advisor nodded "Anyone approaching will be searched and all gifts will be tested tonight. Don't worry sire nothing will get by us". 

"Izzy for the last time don't call me sire" Matt insisted. Izzy had been around ever since the Dark Kingdom had attacked, taking his father's place after he was killed trying to stop Devimon.

Izzy nodded "Fine your highness" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Everything is ready now all we need are the babies".

It was at that moment TK and Kari entered. The group fell into a stunned silence as they looked at the small family. Kari looked stunning as ever wearing a long pink gown, which like Sora's was lined in gold. On her head she wore another piece of the crown jewels, the only difference is TK had it made for her on their first anniversary. He had found pink diamonds and had the arranged to look like her crest. It stood out against the multitude of diamonds and gold.

TK wore the colors of Ishida; dark blue lined with gold. His crest symbol embroidered on the back setting him apart from his brother. Upon his head he wore a crown exactly like his brother's, the only difference was the crest symbols. Matt's yin-yang and TK's rising sun made of sapphires matching their tunics.

In their arms they held their babies, both awake and cooing happily. They were dressed in exact replicas of their parent's clothes right down to the tiny circlets they wore on their heads in place of crowns. Aren held his mother's crest in his tiny hands shaking it around like a rattle. A faint pink glow filtered out through his fingers. Alexandra's blue eyes eagerly searched the room taking everything in at once.

TK spoke with a smile on his face "Well Kari I guess where just here for the food" after hearing Izzy's comment.

She smiled "I knew there was a reason we woke up this morning. Well what next?"

Ken bowed with respect pointing to the door "We go greet the Kingdom. For the next few hours they will come see the heirs and present gifts to them". The twins seemingly understanding what he was saying let out tiny squeals of happiness.

Tentomon piped up next flying to his partner "Then we eat, eat, and for the fun of it eat some more".

Tai rubbed his hands together eagerly thinking of the feast to come. "Well lets get going then". With that he hooked his arm around Sora's gently escorting her out the door.

Davis scanned the crowd nervously; he hadn't been expecting this many people. Next to him Cody looked on with narrowed eyes he too thinking the same thing. "I really didn't think that this many people would show up," Patamon said voicing what was on the boy's minds.

Gatomon nodded in agreement "Something isn't right, I can feel it".

This got Ken and Yolei's attention "What do you mean" Ken demanded feeling his muscles tighten. 

The cat flattened her ears "I don't know I can just feel it and so can the others, haven't you noticed how tense they are?" Confused Ken looked to the other digimon who where quietly sitting at their posts each one seemed wound tight as a spring, ready to break at any moment.

Cody shot a look to Izzy in the courtyard who was with Joe and Mimi on the grandstand keeping watch over the court. The line of well wishers went well out the gate and to turning anyone away was uncalled for. "We need to get word down to them somehow".

Patamon and Gatomon stood up "We'll go" Patamon said taking off. The little digimon was grateful that he was going to be able to get closer to his charge, for something was defiantly amiss.

Kari smiled and thanked yet another patron as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. She looked to TK who was doing the same the long day starting to show on his face. Between the two the babies slept in cradles, having been that way for about three hours. Flanking the couple was their beloved siblings keeping watch and thanking their subjects.

The princess turned her attention to the cloaked figure in front of her. Kari leaned over trying to see the girl's face without success.

"Your highness a gift for the Hope and Light of our Kingdom" the girl said quietly finally looking up to reveal stunning emerald green eyes. From within the folds of her cloak she produced a large box with the crest symbols engraved into the lid.

The hair on the back of Kari's neck stood straight up as a uneasiness filled her stomach, only members of their court knew what the crests meant. "Thank you, may I ask your name?"

"I have many names your highness, but I am insulted that you don't remember me. Perhaps your beloved Takeru will remember me better, after all it was his arrow that stopped me…" The girls eyes began to glow red and she floated up in the air bringing TK to his wife's side and protection to the babies at the same time.

Kari cried out in surprise as memories came flooding back…

She and TK had been kidnapped and used to get to their brothers. The pair met Cody in the dungeon and with his help managed to escape. They made it to the throne room just in time to stop Piedmon from killing Matt. To be precise TK had topped him by shooting an arrow…

She whipped herself back to her senses; tears of fear streaming down her face. "Your dead, there is no way that you survived" she stammered reaching for the dagger hidden with in the folds of her dress. TK drew his sword, his ice blue eyes narrowed with fear and hate.

"You would be surprised at the power of darkness" Piedmon sneered. He threw his hands up into the air sending bolts of lightning into the air; the bolts spread across the sky bringing clouds as black as night seemingly out of no where.

Nobles and peasants alike looked to the sky in horror before running for their lives. Seas of people running every way screaming and crying. The members of the royal guard looked around in terror, after everything they had done they had failed. 

Mimi, Izzy, and Joe drew their swords leaping into action. Piedmon just sneered at them and waved his hand creating a pulse of energy blasting the trio away. The digimon not missing a beat flew in right after the first line of defense fell. They proved to be more of a challenge to the evil lord but succeed in distracting him.

While he was busy with the digimon Davis, Yolei, and Ken sprang into action. Ken unsheathed his sword slashing the nearest banner. He grabbed the end and jumped off of the wall. Holding on for dear life he flew over the terrified and confused crowd. Yolei wasted no time following her husband's example. Davis stood in awe for a few moments but the rookie form of Gomamon whizzing by his head brought him back to the cruel reality. This left only Angewomon and Kabuterimon against the possessed girl. Not wasting another second Davis jumped sailing into battle.

Tai's eyes searched the every growing darkness trying to account for everyone. "Sora, Kari where are you!" To his relief he saw TK, Kari, and the babies were being ushered into the castle by Ken and Cody. In their arms the unconscious forms of Gatomon, Patamon, Wormon, and Armidillomon. Davis and Yolei where trying to seal up the gates and rouse Izzy and the others.

For a few seconds he was only answered by the sounds of digimon attacks and cries of pain as Kabuterimon, the final warrior fell. A large ring of flaming energy, sending him crashing into one of the towers threw the giant bug back. Stones and glass rained down on the almost empty courtyard. Cursing under his breath he got into a fighting stance "Sora please answer me". 

A menacing laugh filled the air as the dust slowly began to settle. "Is the king missing his queen, you must not play chess or you would have known to protect her". Piedmon came into view, one hand covered her mouth and the other held the sword pressed against her throat. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck as the blade pushed into her skin.

Tai's eyes widened in horror then narrowed in anger. "Let her go!" he demanded his voice steady and firm, he didn't want to let his fear seep into it knowing that it would give Piedmon more of an advantage.

Piedmon landed gracefully "Come and get her…or will you be like your father and let her die." Tai looked at him stunned seething with anger. Piedmon continued inching closer to the king. "Yes, your father stood helplessly by as Myotismon drained your mother…"

"Silence" Tai screamed then taking a few deep breaths. "I will do whatever you want just let her go".

A smile spread across the girl's face "I told you what I wanted, for you to drop the sword and come to me". Tai's eyes locked with his wife's, her brown eyes pleading with him not to. The bearer of courage didn't waist another second allowing his sword to clatter to the ground. Slowly he moved forward, not making any sudden movements.

When Tai was inches in front of the pair Piedmon spoke again "Now bow to me" he said pointing to the ground "and I will released your beloved in one piece.

Again the king didn't hesitate and went down on both knees placing his head on the evil king's feet. Sora's muffled screams caused him to look up in time to see a large steel blade of a sword coming straight at his head. With amazing speed he jumped backwards out of the way. Thought the king was quick, Piedmon's sword was quicker and the blade slashed Tai across the arm.

Tai fell to the ground hard clutching his injured arm, blood seeping through his fingers and his chest heaving with pain. Piedmon threw Sora at him as hard as he could and began to laugh insanely. The clown's laughter sounded odd coming from the girl, making it sound even more maniacal. 

Her once green eyes glowed blood red as she ran her hands over the blood stained sword. "The blood of a king…" A eerie black aura surrounded the girl as she rose into the air. Red lightning filled the sky as the aura moved away from the girl and began to take shape. In a few horrible seconds Piedmon's true siloulette could be seem. With every passing moment features appeared and the king was reborn.

Tai held Sora tightly in his arms not really trusting his own eyes. Feeling a hand firmly clasp him on the shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin. Quickly he turned to see Matt's alert blue eyes staring back at him. The king of Ishida looked as if he had seen better days, with his robes torn and blood running from various injuries. "We need to get out of here before he finishes whatever he is doing" he said his voice wavering a little.

Tai shook his head "If we keep him busy it will give Ken and Cody time to get TK, Kari, and the kids to safely…"

"Fools!" Piedmon boomed from above. The trio then realized that they were too late, he was back. "Like the Phoenix I have risen from the ashes of death to reclaim not only my crown but yours as well. All I need is…" he stopped short and began to laugh again. "Now why would I tell you a little thing like that, now for the girl…"

He turned his attention to his unconscious host "I have no more use for her, thank you my dear you have served me well". He blew a kiss followed by a sword at the girl as Sora let out an agonizing scream, not wanting to watch another innocent life be destroyed. The sword flashed as it sailed toward the helpless girl. A flash of purple seemed to appear out of no where as Izzy shoved the stranger out of harms way. It did however come with a price; the sword ran through Izzy's leg causing him to cry out in pain.

Matt ran to his friend's side, not heading the danger. "Izzy come on talk to me" he pleaded Piedmon's amused laughter echoing in his ears.

Izzy's dark eyes opened "Your highness you need to get to safety".

The blonde king couldn't help but smile "I told you not to call me that, now brace yourself I'm going to pull it out". The advisor nodded and shut his eyes. Matt carefully grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled. Again Izzy cried it pain and the blood began to flow. Sora approached with shreds of her dress to use as bandages. 

The evil king watched amused and let them finish patching up their friend, let them try it would make their defeat much sweeter. Once they were done he raised his hands in the air "As touching as this is I need to make sure you don't interfere". Black auras surrounded them and he pulled them into the air.

Kari held back tears as she was led down the hall by Cody and Ken. They had hid their injured digimon in a secluded storage closet to keep them safe for the time being. Alexandra lay awake in her arms seeming to know the grave situation was and kept quiet. Behind her TK held Aren his blue eyes looking dead ahead and determined. 

In the front of the line Cody stopped and brought his sword up. "Ken do you hear that" the youngest member of the court asked feeling the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end.

Ken's eyes sweep the large hall they were about to enter as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the halls. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip "We're being followed, Cody get them out of here I'll hold whoever it is off long enough for you to hide them".

Cody shook his head "I'll stay you do, in the end you are a better fighter".

Ken shot him a glare "You know every inch of this castle and can find the perfect place. Besides with my fighting skills I can give you more time, now go!"

TK stepped up to the two surprised at Ken's out burst. Cody took one look at the two babies and made up his mind and followed Ken's plan. "This way please" he said gently pulling on the princes arm to guide him away.

Ken watched as they disappeared down the darkened hall, with them he sent a silent prayer. 'Please be safe…'

His thoughts where interrupted by an annoying childlike voice floating down the hall. "How noble of you sacrificing yourself to save them, I hate to tell you that nothing can save them now. By now my lord will be back to full power and Lady Devimon will handle little Cody down there".

'Keep him busy' Ken's mind screamed. "How did you get in here?"

The henchman just laughed "Well the front gate of course, with all those people running and screaming it was the perfect cover". Puppetmon was delighted with the look on Ken's face; the guard had gone white as a sheet. "There was that little witch you call a wife, Yolei. She put up an amazing fight and even managed to give me a nasty cut, but she fell".

Ken fought tears, 'No not Yolei he's bluffing, trying to phase you, get you off balance'. Ken couldn't stand it he had to know "Did you kill her?" he asked forcefully pulling his sword up.

"Of coarse not, master said no killing…yet." 

Ken felt his heart flutter with joy, but his joy was short lived as the little puppet shot forward aiming for his throat "Master said nothing about extreme pain though".

Ken got his blade up just in time to stop his foe. Ken then went on the aggressive filled with rage over what he had done to his love. Sparks flashed as the blades hit. Ken then jumped in the air flipping over the wooden menace and slashing his blade as he went. The attack managed to swipe off his nose. 

Puppetmon cried in pain and twisted around going for Ken's legs. The dark haired boy wasn't expecting such a quick retaliation and barely managed to get his legs out of the way. Due to this he was off balance and fell hard into a suite of arms lining the side of the hall. The battle-ax adorning it fell down slicing into Ken's shoulder, putting him out of commission.

Puppetmon giggled gleefully and began to jump around "Wee-hee this is great, now only a few more and the world will be plunged into eternal darkness".

Ken's eyes began to feel heavy as the fight began to catch up with his body. The last thing he saw was Puppetmon coming at him with a large spool of rope.

TK stopped dead in his tracks as the small group ran by one of the large windows over looking the courtyard. "No" he whispered grabbing Kari's hand as she beheld the horrific site. Their friends and family hung limply in the air. Matt hung his blue eyes open and staring defiantly at the evil lord. Izzy looked pale and had what looked like part of Sora's dress wrapped around his leg. Both Tai and Sora hung eyes closed with Joe and Mimi in the same condition at their sides. The remaining digimon lay scattered around the courtyard still too weak to move.

Cody peeked out to see the one of the doors opening near the west wing of the castle, where they had just come from. Puppetmon came out dragging two figures. His mind raced as he realized the situation 'I'm the only one left'.

Kari let a tear fall before putting on her mask of no fear "We have to help them" she said determined.

TK nodded in agreement but then looked down at Aren in his arms. "The kids, we can't do anything that will endanger them".

For a few moments the princess seemed lost in thought. Her brown eyes then focused on Cody "Cody" she whispered and then looked to her husband. TK followed her line of thinking and addressed the young guard.

"Cody, take them and get out of here, we don't care where you go just get them out". Cody looked up his emerald eyes narrowing at the thought alone of leaving them.

"Sire there is no way I'm leaving you, especially with the others out of the way, who will protect you?"

Kari gave a brief smile "We'll manage, now follow us to our quarters there we'll give you the carrier". Without another word the pair took off forcing Cody to follow them.

Lady Devimon moved to Piedmon's side, in her black hands she held the mysterious wooden box. "Well my lord it appears your time is at hand" she said happily.

Piedmon looked down at her and smiled "Almost, I need the prince and princess to help me awaken the real darkness. I know those two can't stand to see their loved ones suffer so they will be here any minute".

The Dark Angel sighed and settled in placing a small pout on her lips. Piedmon noticed this and spoke taking her into his arms "But lets see if we can speed up the process a little shall we". He moved through the air and placed himself in front of his captives "Now who should do our talking…" he mused.

His eyes scanned the beat up group and finally fell on Matt "I didn't get to finish what I started with you last time we met". Slowly the emperor moved in on his prey, Matt's eyes remained defiant. 

Piedmon slowly drew his sword and brought it to Matt's throat. "Now what is the most painful way to do this, I want to make sure that brother of yours hears this". 

Izzy began to struggle fiercely ignoring the pain the shot through his leg. His attempts were futile, the dark magic held strong. Turning his head not wanting to watch he noticed two figures running into the courtyard. Before he could speak he could hear Mimi's panicked voice "Cody was supposed to keep them out of here".

Izzy's head began to spin, Cody was like a son to him and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Joe's voice then forced his way into his thoughts "They don't have the kids, I bet they had Cody take them". A wave of relief flowed through his veins; of coarse those two would never put the babies in danger.

"Leave them out of this, it's us you want so here we are" TK said forcefully as he walked into the open with Kari right behind him.

"My my how you two have grown, and what no babies for me to see I'm insulted…and besides they should meet their future master" Piedmon mocked.

It was Kari's turn to lash out "If you even look at them so help me you will wish that you had never been born". The young mother shot him a look that could have leveled a forest.

Piedmon again laughed "Too bad you won't be around to see it". He brought his gloved hands up and formed the eerie aura again and without warning shot it at TK and Kari. The black light surrounded the two causing their crests to burst to life trying to protect them. It only lasted for a few moments before they were overcome by the darkness.

TK tried to take the brunt of the blast, tried to protect Kari only to find it came at them from all around. They cried out in pain as the darkness enveloped them. Their cries echoed off of the stone walls causing the others to cringe.

After what seemed like and eternity streams of pink and gold light began to flow out of the darkness. The girl Izzy had saved looked on in horror and began to ramble "He needs their energy to bring true darkness to the land, once he has drained them they will die and our world will be doomed".

The cries began to grow quieter as they weakened their eyes slowly closed. "Stop it!" Mimi pleaded tears running down her face, use my energy just leave the alone".

The traveler again spoke "Hope and Light must be extinguished from the world for darkness to take hold".

A raspy voice echoed through the courtyard "Not if I can help it!" The voice belonged to Davis who had finally managed to dig himself out of the pile of rubble. Piedmon's former son charged forward jumping off of the wall and smashing into Lady Devimon.

This caused a type of chain reaction sending the Dark Angel into her master knocking the box out of her hands and ruining Piedmon's concentration. He screamed with fury as the connection was broken allowing TK and Kari to drop to the ground unmoving. Once they had dropped the others soon followed landing on the stone ground with large thuds.

The wooden box shattered and five mysterious looking eggs scattered throughout the courtyard.

Matt and Tai ran to their beloved sibling's sides trying in vain to wake them. Davis had gotten well away from Piedmon before he had time to recover and now stood in front of Tai; arms out prepared to take any blast.

Joe looked down at one of the eggs that lay by his foot "These have the crest symbols on them". He bent down to pick one up only to find it rooted to the ground. He stopped and inspected the symbol "I can't tell I think this has the crest of love on it".

Yolei took not that Piedmon and his little army had almost untangled themselves. She ran over to get a better look at the egg and picked it up. A brilliant red light surrounded her and then shot toward Hawkmon giving birth to Halesmon (I think I spelled it wrong sorry).

The court looked on in amazement and the bird like digimon flew high in the sky and prepared to attack. Izzy sat in deep thought Yolei took Sora's crest. "Davis get the one with courage on it" the advisor yelled putting the puzzle together.

Davis did as he was told and picked up the orange egg feeling power surge through his body. Veemon burst out of the rubble as Flamdramon and set his sights on Puppetmon. "Get that walking piece of firewood". The new digimon was happy to oblige and launched his flaming balls at him.

Sora and Mimi had cornered Lady Devimon and were closing in for the kill. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" she roared shooting a blast of dark energy at them. The two used their retrieved swords to defect the blast back on the evil witch. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Halesmon soared overhead and delivered the final blow sending Lady Devimon into bits of data.

Davis and Flamdramon had little trouble defeating the wounded puppet. Davis gave the final blow before looking down "That was for Kari" he said his chest heaving.

Piedmon knew he was in trouble Ken, Izzy, Tai, Matt, and Joe had surrounded him each one ready for vengeance. Matt spoke his voice wavering with pure anger "You have tried to take away everything I hold dear my parents, brother, and friends. It ends now". With that the group attacked, Piedmon barely able to hold his ground. One by one he watched his warriors fall and the swords of his foes began to hit their targets. He was bleeding and beaten, and he knew it. "If I go I will at least I will take those two with me!"

In one swift movement he jumped and landed over the prone forms of TK and Kari. With a sword in each hand he plunged down no one would be able to reach them in time.

The swords never hit instead Piedmon looked down to find himself run through, stabbed in the back. He looked around trying to find his assailant finally turning around to be met by emerald green eyes, the emerald green eyes of Cody.

"Like father like son" Piedmon whispered as he fell dissolving into data. As he disappeared the clouds in the sky began to fade away and the blue returned allowing the sun to cast its warm rays down.

Cody spoke simply "Father you are avenged".

Realizing the battle was finally over the other let their guard down. Ken ran to Yolei gathering her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but quickly returned the gesture. When they broke she looked up with a smile on her face "What was that for?"

Ken brushed some hair out of her eyes "For not leaving me". She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "I will never leave you".

Izzy ran up to his trembling apprentice checking him over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Cody nodded in reply "Armidillomon you can come out now". The yellow digimon quickly emerged from a side door pulling a carriage containing the crying Alexandra and Aren.

Sora and Mimi left their husbands comforting arms in order to tend to them. Watching as Matt and the traveler checked them over.

Tears ran down Matt's face as he tried to get TK to wake "Come on TK please wake up…can't you help them whoever you are" he asked the blonde girl looking after Kari.

She looked up the her green eyes "My name is Kishi (yes this is my sisters character, you know her better as the mysterious dark figure from our humorous fics). And I can do nothing they must decide if they want to give in so now we just have to wait".

One Week Later-

Izzy sighed and wrapped his arm around Kishi as they watched Matt and Tai keep a silent vigil. "Are they going to make it?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head "After this long it's hard to tell…"

Matt blue eyes had become red from the tears, 'TK come back to me' he pleaded. Across the bed Tai held his sisters hand tightly waiting for any response. Faint cries from the babies down the hall brought them out of their trances. The two kings got up to see if they could help.

Ever since their parents had fallen into the comas the two little ones would only eat and sleep for Matt and Tai. Izzy moved to follow them holding Kishi's hand. She gently pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. "I'll be there in a few seconds".

He nodded and followed his king down the hall, his purple cape flowing behind him.

Kishi stood at the foot of their bed looking at them. "It is not your time to go young ones, you still have so much to live for" her voice sounded different, more peaceful than before.

She held her hands up allowing a green light to form around them. Slowly she moved the light over the two sleeping forms "A gift from the past" she whispered and left the room.

TK struggled to come back, he knew so much was going on around him, yet he was in the dark the entire time. His senses then began to work again and his head began to throb. 'What happened?' he thought frantically 'Kari, Alexandra, Aren, Matt…" He willed his blues eyes open to find himself in his room, in his bed next to Kari.

Memories came flooding back, horrible memories. "Kari" he asked gently shaking her and getting no response. He bent over "Wake up my love" gently kissing her on the lips. He lingered for a few sweet moments and began to pull away when he felt her return his kiss. Her brown eyes flew open and the tears began to flow.

"You tried to take it all for me" she said quietly looking into his eyes.

TK looked back "I would move a mountain for you". He leaned in and kissed her again only to be interrupted by Mimi's joyful screams.

Footsteps pounded down the hall followed by the sound on someone running into a chair. "Watch where you are going Davis" Sora scolded leaping over his fallen form.

Matt and Tai entered first with pure job all over their faces. In their arms Alexandra and Aren sat crying. Kari and TK wasted no time getting to their children. Kari scooped up her son cooing to him and holding him tight. TK gathered Alexandra from his brother gently rubbing her back whispering in her ear.

Once the babies had settle the brothers jumped in embracing the prince and princess holding tight never wanting to let go.

In the hall Cody watched with Kishi at his side "It's really over now and everything will be all right".

Unnoticed to the boy Kishi looked down at him with a sad look in her eyes "for now".

The End

A/N: Finally done! I really hope that you liked it at lot of you requested a sequel so I made one. Again thanks to my wonderful reviewers and sorry about the bad grammar. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions feel free to send them in.

Happy New Year


End file.
